Chaos
by pewdiecrys
Summary: "…Pewds?" "Cry." "That was kinda beautiful." "Thanks." "But I still hate you." "You suck." / In which Pewdie and Cry's relationship is revealed through a series of Skype sessions, messages, tweets, and eventually, meetings. PewdieCry, inevitably.


Chaos

_In which Pewdie and Cry's relationship is revealed through a series of Skype sessions, messages, tweets, and eventually, meetings. PewdieCry, inevitably._

.

[6/1/2014 10:48:34 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: pewds

[6/1/2014 10:48:50 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: PEWDS

[6/1/2014 10:49:03 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: PEWDIEPIEEEE

[6/1/2014 10:50:30 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: i know you're online so freaking answer me bro

[6/1/2014 10:51:00 PM] PEWDIEPIE: what do u WANT cry

[6/1/2014 10:51:34 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: excuse me mr sassy pants

[6/1/2014 10:52:02 PM] PEWDIEPIE: i am sorry cry

[6/1/2014 10:52:31 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: nope this is unforgivable

[6/1/2014 10:52:51 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: in fact i'm breaking up with you rn

[6/1/2014 10:53:02 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: this is the end for us

[6/1/2014 10:53:20 PM] PEWDIEPIE: IT CANT BE OVER CRY

[6/1/2014 10:53:40 PM] PEWDIEPIE: ILL NEVER LET GO

[6/1/2014 10:53:50 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: melodramatic much

[6/1/2014 10:54:00 PM] PEWDIEPIE: i don't know this word

[6/1/2014 10:54:30 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: freaking swedes

[6/1/2014 10:54:43 PM] PEWDIEPIE: ANYWAY why the harassment of sir pewds cry-a-llama-ding-dong

[6/1/2014 10:55:00 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: im not even gonna ask

[6/1/2014 10:55:10 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: can we play something please

[6/1/2014 10:55:35 PM] PEWDIEPIE: isn't it new year's day? u should be out livin it up instead of skyping some weird swedish dude who can barely say ninja

[6/1/2014 10:55:45 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: NINYA

[6/1/2014 10:56:20 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: i could say the same of u tho, mr popular

[6/1/2014 10:56:42 PM] PEWDIEPIE: heeeeey that's racist

[6/1/2014 10:57:00 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: u know what's racist? THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE 25 MILLION MORE SUBSCRIBERS THAN ME

[6/1/2014 10:57:23 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT

[6/1/2014 10:57:39 PM] PEWDIEPIE: ur just jealous of my fabulous-ness

[6/1/2014 10:57:58 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: I TOLD KEN NOT TO TELL!

[6/1/2014 10:58:34 PM] PEWDIEPIE: well well wellllllll what have we here mr jealous cry… DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT CRY

[6/1/2014 10:58:59 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: ur an idiot u know that right…

[6/1/2014 10:59:21 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: CALL ME.

.

"Cry Cry Cry Cry Cry."

"What the hell, Pewds."

"What do you wanna plaaaaay?"

"If you're drunk, I'm hanging up. Like now. Probably."

"Shut up, Cry! It's New Year's. A new start! ….and also it's like, 4 am or something and I'm tired but I can't sleep because it's PEWDIE PARTY TIME."

"Ugh, whatever. What about that Draw My Thing game? It's fun. Although I get the feeling you can't draw."

"We need 3 people for that one, Cry, and unless you decide to asexually reproduce…"

"STOP MAKING ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT MY SEX LIFE, _FELIX_."

"EXCUSE ME, MR. GRUMPY PANTS."

"SMELL MY GRUMPY PANTS."

"YOU SMELL MY…" (cue stupid laughter from both sides of the call.)

"Anyway, Pewds, how about Portal?"

"Dude, I'm too tired to be genius-y right now. I'd have to be, like, an Einstein or a Tesladinger – "

"A Tesladinger?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever drugs you're on, I want some."

"Wellll, that's gonna cost you extra."

"Whatever, man. Bloody Trapland?"

"I'm terrible at that game! I died like, five times. In five minutes."

"You're just jealous of my mad skills."

"…in bed."

(cue more contagious Cry laughter) "Shut _up_, man."

"We're never gonna decide on a game, ya know. Unless.."

"Unless?"

"…I may have 'borrowed' my friend's credit card to buy Mario Kart 8."

"Your use of borrowed slightly concerns me, friend."

"Whatever! The point is, I have it and you have it and I'm willing to make sacrifices and get out my WiiU if you are."

"Let me think if I love you enough…"

"Okay. I'll just be right here waiting while you think."

"…no."

"CRY!"

(laughter) "Fine, fine, I'll get it out. Set up the tournament or whatever."

"I don't know how to do this thing!"

"You just make a new tournament!"

"What does that even mean?!"

"UGH. JUST LET ME GET ONLINE AND I'LL DO IT."

"BE THAT WAY, BRO."

"Don't bro me."

"I'll bro you any time I like… that sounds wrong."

"Just a little, Pewds. What are we calling this tournament?"

"BARRELS!"

"I need a tournament name, not a team name."

"STEPHANO."

"You're an idiot, man."

"CRY'S SEXY BEASTS."

"You're actually so stupid… okay, I made it."

"Let me look… wait, PEWDS HAS A SEXY NECK? REALLY?"

"Well, your ideas sucked."

"Maybe your face sucks. Can we at least name the teams Barrels vs Bros?"

"Depends on how nice you are to me."

"You're beautiful, Cry."

"Go fall off a cliff right now."

"Well if you choose Rainbow Road, I probably will. Multiple times."

"I'm still waiting for the niceness."

"I SAID YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL!"

"You weren't sincere."

"Fine. You're a beautiful sexy beast, Mr. Cry Bro."

"Wow. I think I'm going to cry. My tear ducts are overflowing with how nice you're being…"

"Do you want a damn speech?"

"…that would be nice, actually."

"Fine. Mr. Cr-Cryo-Cryaotic Cry Baby, you are very handsome and a sexy beast and also truly you are one of my very bestest friends from the Internet and I hope to have the honor of meeting you in the flesh one day."

"…Pewds?"

"Cry."

"That was kinda beautiful."

"Thanks."

"But I still hate you."

"You suck."

"So do you. But I guess I'll name the teams Barrels vs. Bros. Just for you, Pewds."

"I love you so much, Cry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What if I wanna be on team Barrels?"

"Then I'll dis-friend you."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is now."

"Fineeeeee… I'll be a bro. I guess."

"Thanks, bro."

"Whatever, just join my tournament."

"…don't worry about it, Cry."

"You can't find it, can you."

"I'M TRYING. Ohh, there it is."

"…Pewds?"

"Yes, Cry?"

"Why are you Peach?"

"Shut up, Peach is amazing."

"Maybe if you're a five year old girl."

"And you're Shy Guy. That fits you!"

"What do you mean?"

"He has like, the mask! And the mysterious guy thingie! You're kind of a shy guy yourself."

"I am NOT."

"Maybe not with me."

"Hm."

"Start the race already, Cry!"

"You gotta choose your cart!"

"I DID! Oh wait."

"That's a terrible cart, Pewds."

"Well I'm still gonna smoke your butt."

"We'll see about that."

"THREE…TWO…ONE!"

"Shut the hell up."

"Hey Shy Guy, I'm in front of you."

"Yeah well, not for long, you rotten Peach."

"YOU THREW A RED SHELL AT ME!"

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH IT? EAT IT?"

"NOT THROW IT AT ME! Now I'm like in ninth place or some crap."

"And I'm in third, so there."

"You're terrible at this game though!"

"So are you, friend."

"I GOT A BULLET BILL!"

"I've got a gold mushroom so suck it."

"Maybe later, Cry. Just keep it secret."

"You're an idiot… OH MY GOD, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO THROW A RED SHELL AT _ME_."

"REVENGE IS SWEET."

"6TH PLACE? I HATE YOU."

"Somehow you're still right behind me!"

"Yeah, yeah… FINAL STRETCH."

"And the winner is…. Pewdie-"

"CRY."

"YOU CAME BACK IN THE LAST FIVE SECONDS AND BEAT ME!"

"Well, that's what you get."

"I really really hate you."

"I really don't care. BECAUSE GUESS WHO THE CHAMPION IS?"

"Their name doesn't rhyme with Shy Guy."

"Nor does it rhyme with Cootie."

"PEWDIE DOESN'T RHYME WITH COOTIE!"

"It totally does, man."

(yawn) "Hey bro, I think I'm gonna go to bed soon. It's like, pretty late here. Or some crap."

"All right, man. I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"

"Course, bro."

"Oh, and Pewds?"

"Yeah?"

"Victory is sweet."

(laughs) "Don't worry about it, Cry."

.

[6/2/2014 12:49:32 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: hey, thanks for giving in to my demands

[6/2/2014 12:51:00 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: i don't know if you could tell, but i was a little off tonight, just rl crap, and idk, talking to you… it's nice i guess, kind of a distraction if u will

[6/2/2014 12:51:49 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: anyway, message me when u wake up tomorrow… night :P

[6/2/2014 12:52:21 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: i'm totally the dominant one btw

[6/2/2014 12:53:39 PM] PEWDIEPIE: dont even worry about it cry. im here for u by the way, if u ever want or need or whatever, and i will have a fabulous night, thank u

[6/2/2014 12:54:40 PM] PEWDIEPIE: btw i am ACTUALLY TASTICALLY the dominant one ok good night cry baby whatever

[6/2/2014 12:55:01 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: (i'm shaking my head since u can't see)

[6/2/2014 12:55:20 PM] CRY IS A SEXY BEAST: good night, pewds.

.

**A/N: All material mentioned here is ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. Aka this probably isn't happening. But it would be cool if it did. **

**Couple of points:  
- This is set in an AU in which Pewdie's not dating Marzia  
- Trying to stay as IC as possible aka not rushing relationships  
- Skype this chapter is told from Pewdie's messenger: hence his 'interesting' name for Cry…  
- future chapters will be told from tweets, emails, texts as well etc i just wanted to start off with some skype as I know that's a fave of theirs…**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading! If you like it, leave a review or favorite or whatever, just let me know, and i'll try to update soon.**


End file.
